Call of Duty: Deadeye
Call of Duty: Deadeye Call of Duty: Deadeye is the much anticipated, game of the year nominee, the name was confirmed at a surprise E3 reveal shown by the Original Infinity Ward, the Creators of Titanfall, and Titanfall 2, as well as the much loved Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare along with the old IW Community Manager, Robert Bowling. The world was shown a new engine with enhanced graphics along with its new capabilities. Introduction: Call of Duty: Deadeye is the much anticipated world wide released version of, 'Call of Duty: Online' which is a Free-2-Play Call of Duty designed to get the Chinese into CoD after the lift on the console ban. The game at the moment does not have a Single Player or a Co-op Gamemode such as; Zombies, Extinction, or Spec Ops, and is designed with Multiplayer 100% in mind. Call of Duty: Deadeye offers players the chance to alter their classes even more than in previous CoDs, with new attachments in categories such as; Barrels, and Stocks and Side Rail attachments, also with new weapon categories as well as the old ones, the classes are; Assault Rifles, Carbines, SMG/PDWs, Battle Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, Light Machine Guns and Launchers. Weapons have been said to have a very similar damage profile to that of the Battlefield series. (25-18 Damage for 5.56x49 Nato Round, 34-25 damage for 7.62x39 Soviet Round, and 50-34 damage for 7.62x51 Round.) Also different damage profile for different parts of the body, x1.0 Multiplier for the Torso, x0.9 Multiplier for the Arms and Legs, and finally, x0.8 Multiplier for the hands and feet. Also the much debated 'Knife' has been removed due to a discussion on the subject by Community Members, Most 'Anti-Knifers' said, 'Panic knifing is the only problem, running into someone and you shooting but they just 'Naturally react' by pressing in the thumb sticks and knifing you.' But they were not against the idea of had the knife put in as a weapon that you have to equip. Call of Duty: Deadeye also features a system similar to Titanfall's 'T.V Announcer' that where if an enemy has been within a small area for a certain amount of time, a call out to your team will occur and the area in which he has been spotted in will flash red of your Mini-Map, also if the enemy leaves this area, it will be announced and the flashing red area on the map will disappear. Engine: Call of Duty: Deadeye uses the all new, 'Destruction' engine created from scratch by the members of Sledgehammer Games. (The second engine they've created for a Call of Duty game.) The Destruction engine creates the ability to have even more Dynamic Maps than Ghosts and on certain maps can even match Battlefield and the Frostbite engine for levels of Destruction, Hence the name. It runs at a smooth, 60FPS and 1080p that creates ultra realistic graphics. Customization: Call of Duty: Deadeye offers new custom options on; Your Weapons, Character, Equipment, Maps, and Style of Play, aiding to those players which were not impressed by the developers who aided 'Campy' play styles and ruined the option to 'Rush' and 'PTFO' (Play The F*cking Objective.) Customizable Scorestreaks are back from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare which allow you alter your Scorestreaks to your advantage such as; If you had a UAV you could increase the time the UAV is active for. Ranking System: The usual ranking system returns in CoD: Deadeye with the max level being 90, along with 15 prestiges, each time you prestige you are rewarded with certain things such as; Weapons, Camos, Titles, and Emblems, along with the option to reset your rank and stats once you have reached, and completed level 90, prestige 15 if the player wishes so. Scorestreaks: Scorestreaks return from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, which is were the player will obtain a certain amount of points for an act, for example: If you secure a kill in a game of Team Deathmatch the player will earn 125 points towards his Scorestreak, this was voted for by the Community as it was said to increase the number of players who 'PTFO' because of the great deal of points which can be obtained. Weapons: Call of Duty: Deadeye has given the player an even bigger weapons arsenal to choose from including new weapons categories such as; Carbines and Battle Rifles, along with the 'Standard' Assault Rifles, SMG/PDWs, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Light Machine Guns, Pistols and Launchers. Weapons: Assault Rifles: AK-74M, AK-12 (Formally, AK-200.), M16A4, AEK-971, FN F2000, L85A1, HK416, Galil ACE Model 23, Tar-21, INSAS, AN-94 Abakan, FAMAS, Vz.58. Carbines: ARX-160, M4A1 SOPMOD, CZ 805 BREN, C8, XM8 Prototype, G36C, OC-12, ACC Honey Badger, Remington R5 RGP, ACR (Advanced Combat Rifle.), Vepr. Sub Machine Guns: MP5A5, UMP.45, MP7, FN P90, Scorpion Evo 3 A1, MPX, PP-19 Bizon, K7, TEC-DC9, M3 Grease Gun, Modern Sub Machine Carbine, PP-2000, Scorpian Vz.61, Spectre M4, Uzi. Light Machine Guns: M60E4, CETME Ameli, Negev, MG4, MG36, M27 IAR, Stoner 63, INSAS LMG, M249B. Battle Rifles: G3A3, SKS, Scar-H, M39 EBR, FN FAL, HK417, Mk 14 EBR, Galatz, L129A1, Dragunov SVU. Sniper Rifles: M40, FN Ballista, H-S Precision Pro Series 2000 HTR, Modular Sniper Rifle, SSG 3000, M-200 Intervention. Shotgun: AA-12, USAS-12, Remington 870 MCS, Spas-12, Saiga 12, UTS-15, M1014, Striker. Handguns: P226, Glock 17, MP-443 Grach, Baretta 93 Raffica, CZ 75 Auto, P99, M9. Launchers: SMAW, SRAW, M72 LAW, XM25 (Punisher), FIM-92A Stinger, M32 MGL, RPG-7V2, Panzerfaust. Specials: Ballistic Shield, Ballistic Knife, .22 LR Knife Gun, Flare Gun, Crossbow, Corner Shot. Equipment and Grenades: Lethal Grenades: M67 Fragmentation Grenade, Semtex, V40 Cluster Grenades, RGO Impact Grenades, Incendiary Grenade/Molotov Cocktail, Combat Axe. Tactical Grenades: Concussion Grenades, Flash Bang, Smoke Grenade, 9-Bang, Sting Grenade, Tear Gas. Equipment: Trophy System, MP-APS, Deploy Beacon, Bouncing Betty, C4, M16 Claymore, T-UGS, Motion Sensor Grenade, Thermal Vision Grenade, Network Intruder, Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade (EMP), Hacker PDA, APS Underwater Rifle, UCAV. Weapon Attachments: Optics: Red Dot Sight - (1x) Precision Red Dot Sight. EOTech Holographic Sight - (1x) Clear Holographic Sight. ACOG Scope - (2x) Classic Medium Ranged Scope. PSO-1 Scope - (4x) For Long Range Engagements. IRNV Scope - (1x) Night Vision Scope. Ghost Ring - (Iron Sight) Red Pistol Iron Sight For Easy Targeting. Delta Point - (1x) Mini Red Dot Sight, For Precise Aiming. Barrels: Predator Barrel - Increased Accuracy. Heavy Barrel - Increased Damage At Range Close-In Barrel - Increases Distant Of Your Weapons Maximum Damage. Muzzle Brake - Decreases Vertical Recoil. Compensator - Decreases Horizontal Recoil. Suppressor - Quietens Your Weapon And Stops Your From Appearing On The Enemy Mini-Map. (Not if they have the 'Ping' perk equipped.) Full Choke - Decreases Spread Of Your Shotgun. (Not equippable if 'Slug Rounds' are equipped.) Sawn-Off - Decreases Range But Increases Damage. (Shotguns Only.) Under Barrel: Vertical Grip - Decreases Added Weapon Deviation When Straying and Firing. Angled Foregrip - Decreases First Shot Recoil. M320 - Under Barrel Grenade Launcher. M26 Mass - Under Barrel Shotgun Attachment. GP-30 - Another Version Of The Under Barrel Grenade Launcher. Stubby Grip - Decreased Overall Recoi. Accessories: Laser Sight - Increased Hip Fire Accuracy. Flash Light - Blinds Enemies In Direct Line Of Sight. Canted Iron Sights - Iron Sights Pointing North East Allowing A Long Ranged Scope To Be Mounted and Still Have Short Range Power. Magnifier - Increased Magnification Of An Optic Sight. Modifications: Extended Magazines - Increased Magazine Capacity. 3-Round Burst Select Fire - Turns Your Weapon Into A 3 Round Burst Weapon. Semi-Automatic Select Fire - Makes Your Weapon Semi-Automatic. Reduced Magazine - Reduces Magazine Size, But Increases Movement Speed And Decreases Reload Time. Tri-Bolt - Fire All 3 Bolts Of Your Crossbow At Once. HE Bolt - High Explosive Bolt Which Explodes Upon Impact. Slug Round - Replace Buck Shot For A More Ranged Shell But Requires A More Accurate Shot. Buck Shot - 'Normal' Shotgun Round, Wide Spread. Dual Wield - Increased Firepower But Restricts Your Ability To ADS. (Aim Down Your Sights.) Ammo Pouch - Adds 1 Extra Magazine To Your Loadout. Perks: Perk Slot 1: Deadeye: Continuous kills increases the chance that your weapon will deal more damage. Wiretap: Ability to use enemy UAVs as if they were friendly, only if your team currently has a UAV. Ghost: Invisible to enemy UAV when moving. Cold-Blooded: Immune to Night Vision Scopes, Increased resistance to the effects of the, 'Peripherals' perk, No name or red cross hair when targeted by an enemy, Invisible to T-UGS. Flak Jacket: Increased resistance to explosive damage, Not slowed when hit by an explosive. Blind Eye: Invisible to A.I and Enemy Controlled Scorestreaks. Danger Close: Increase explosive and Scorestreak damage. Hardline: Reduces points needed for Scorestraks by 20%, Given a random perk from Perk Slot 2 or 3 upon spawning. (If the perk you are given is one you already have equipped you will NOT get double the affects, For example, if you have Quickdraw and get Quickdraw your weapon will not ADS 66% faster.) Perk Slot 2: Slight of Hand: Faster Reloading, and faster weapon swaps. Quickdraw: Faster ADS (Aim Down Sights) And Use Equipment Faster. ICU: Faster health regeneration, Gain points for healing injured team mates around you, Health regenerates faster when on the move. Bounty: Gain additional points for killing the top 3 people on the enemy team, and gain 10% more points from playing the objective. Saboteur: Plant/Defuse enemy bombs faster, Capture enemy objectives faster. (Perk will become useless if, for Example, If 5 people on a Headquarter and are all using 'Saboteur' it capture at the rate as if there was only 3 people with 'Saboteur' on it has 3 is the limit.) Lightweight: 10% Speed increase, and no Fall Damage. Marathon: Increased sprint duration, and mantle objects faster. Scavenger: Resupply ammo, lethals and tacticals from fallen foes. (Does NOT resupply Grenade Launchers.) Perk Slot 3: Peripherals: Atler your FoV (Console Only.) Increased Mini-Map coverage, When enemies fire an unsuppressed weapon it'll show their direction on the radar, instead of a dot. See better through Smoke grenades, Explosive Damage paints enemies on the Mini-Map. (Just for you.) Ping: A 'Ping' will go off on the body of the enemy you killed detecting enemies within it, No 'Skull and Crossbones' above killed enemies. Marksman: Identify targets at a longer distance, Hold breath longer. Dead Silence: Quieter footsteps, stops your dot from appearing on radar of enemy when firing a Suppressed weapon if an enemy has 'Ping' equipped. SitRep: Enemy equipment and turrets glows red through walls, Louder enemy footsteps. (Enemies who are using Dead Silence will be 45% audible.) Stalker: Allows you to move faster whilst ADSing (Aiming Down Sights.) Tactical Mask: Increase immunity against Concussion, Flashbang grenades, and Tear Gas. Steady Aim: Increased Hip-fire accuracy, weapon ready faster after sprinting.